For the Family
by Ramica
Summary: A bit of a poem I guess, though doesn't always rhyme. Taken off new cartoon, fourth season. Leo and Splinter centric. dealing with Leo's changes and attitude behaviour.


For the Family

Rating K+

Disclaimer: I do not own the monopoly on any TMNT or their related friends.

**I do it for my family**

**though they may complain and groan,**

**about how I push them and urge**

**them on for more.**

**I do not want to see,**

**a single member fall**

**so I will do what it takes **

**until they can stand tall. **

_You do it for the family,_

_Protection is a must,_

_But can't you see my son,_

_that you aren't the guardian_

_of us? _

_You are hurting. And now you shun,_

_the words I try to say_

_But I must try to reach you_

_and bring you to the light of day._

_For though you are a ninja_

_and our ally is the night_

_The heart lives better _

_when it is unburdened and light._

**I try to be flawless**

**in all that I do**

**the perfect son**

**must do this**

**to see it **

**all come true.**

**I push myself for honour's sake**

**for perfection, I do strive,**

**knowing a single mistake**

**Could cost one I love to die.**

**I refuse to lose a life **

**and so must push for more,**

**not just from myself **

**but those I do it for.**

_Ah, my son, _

_heed not the words I say? _

_Perfection is a gift, _

_and one that is near impossible _

_to obtain_

_and to do so,_

_you must be ready to fail_

_along the way._

_Those you view as weak,_

_Are stronger then _

_the link you forge_

_within the chain._

_You go against my wish,_

_and anger's your domain._

_You shut us out and act too quick, _

_this has never been your way._

_To say that it concerns me,_

_is troubling, though not the _

_least I could say._

**Why can't you understand?**

**Why don't you see?**

**This is my weight to bear.**

**My responsibility.**

**You placed it on me**

**Now tell me that what **

**I do, is wrong.**

**Don't you know who I do **

**it for?**

**I've done it along?**

**I can not make**

**The same mistake,**

**the fear of it **

**grows strong**

**I will see to it,**

**that no more**

**can go wrong.**

**To protect those I love,**

**I can do no less,**

**but I must insure,**

**they too can pass **

**the test.**

_Still the wall grows higher,_

_and I fear this path _

_you tread._

_Your brothers see _

_the changes you have wrought_

_It makes them wonder and fear_

_at where it will stop._

_You seem to shut yourself, _

_from all we say and do, _

_so I must hope an old friend _

_may be the one to get through._

_Though Usagi spoke of_

_failure and of fear,_

_you did not listen to_

_his advice with open heart_

_and ears. _

_My son, _

_I reach for you _

_though your path _

_grows dark,_

_and I know I may lose you,_

_and that hurts my heart._

**You don't seem to understand,**

**what it is I need,**

**For you only repeat **

**the things I learned**

**while at your knee.**

**I want to learn**

**something new,**

**so that I may be strong.**

**But you hold me back**

**and refuse to teach **

**that which I often long**

**It is hard for me to see,**

**how it came to pass,**

**the one that I**

**honoured so**

**Can not go **

**beyond the basics **

**of the past.**

**Our enemies grow stronger,**

**And I know , to survive.**

**We'll need more then what**

**you give, and so it must be**

**if you want us to stay alive.**

_Now the blade strikes,_

_and blood is spilled._

_The flesh wound is not as bad,_

_as the wound that is caused,_

_to heart and soul when _

_you strike so at me._

_I realize now, that _

_there is naught I can do_

_I tired my best, my son._

_But I can't reach you._

_You build the wall, _

_of hatred ,fear, too high_

_and too strong. _

_You do not see,_

_your worst enemy _

_lies in you._

_Those you long to protect, _

_will be destroyed by you._

_It seems I have lost you,_

_my son, and don't know what to do._

_It hurts me so to do this,_

_but know that I love you._

_Though the words pain me, _

_I tell you, you must leave._

_Find a new teacher, and hopefully _

_return to me._

**With heavy heart**

**I leave them.**

**Far must I roam**

**A new sensei I must find**

**no where near my home.**

**I hate to leave my family**

**Knowing they need me.**

**Can't understand why I'm sent away.**

**I can only hope and pray,**

**that no harm**

**comes to call.**

**Still I wonder,**

**why they do not **

**seem to understand.**

**What I did, I did for them.**

**I love them all and need them.**

**In the end all I can say,**

**is I did it just for them.**


End file.
